buccaneersseahawksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Seahawks2422/1976 Seattle Seahawks expanded roster
Offense *QB **James Zorn 10 **Gary Keithley 12 **Christopher Rowland 13 **Scott Christman 14 **Neil Graff 15 **Steven Myer 16 **Herbert Singleton 17 **Allen Knapp 19 **William Munson 19 *RB **Kerry Marbury 20 **Garrett Hayman 21 **Dwaine Copeland 24 **Vaughn Williams 24 **Ronald James 27 **James Ford 28 **Oliver Ross 30 **Andrew Bolton 33 **John Dixon 34 **Andy Reid 34 **Rondell Colbert 35 **Hugh McKinnis 37 **Edward Ray 38 **William Olds 39 **Larry Bates 40 **Donald Testerman 42 **Darwin Robinson 43 **Ralph Nelson 44 **Sears Woods 44 **Sherman Smith 47 **Lydell Williams 47 **Clifton Marcus 48 *WR **Cornelius Green 7 **Ahmad Rashad 27 **Steven Largent 80 **David Williams 80 **Robert Picard 82 **Steven Raible 83 **Samuel McCullum 84 **Donald Clune 88 **G.G. Galloway 89 **William Lide 90 **Ronald Barnett 92 **Larry Ship 94 **Preston Roberts 95 *TE **John McMakin 81 **Robert Fine 84 **Charles Waddell 85 **Wayne Johnson 86 **Ronald Howard 87 **Gregory Den Boer 89 **Reginald Brown 91 **Alvis Darby 96 *T **Robin Ross 58 **Daniel Smith 60 **Robert Bos 61 **David Simonson 62 **Nicholas Bebout 63 **Norman Evans 73 **Phillip Clabo 77 **Jeffrey Lloyd 77 **Jeffrey Urczyk 79 *G **Ronald Coder 60 **Norman Deane 60 **Douglas Payton 62 **Gordon Jolley 64 **John Demarie 65 **Rocky Rasley 66 **Robert Penchion 67 **Solomon Freelon Jr. 69 **Steven Duncanson 70 **Robert Newton 78 *C **Johnathan Didion 51 **George Hoaglin Jr. 53 **Arthur Kuehn 54 **Larry Lilja 57 **Randall Johnson 62 **Jay Douglas 71 **Allen Kelso 97 *K **Lauriberton Ignacio 1 **John Leypoldt 3 **Donald Bitterlich 4 **Peter Miskov 7 **Bradley Kramer 8 **Daniel Shepherd 9 **Richard Sorenson 10 **Theodore Gerela 11 **Marcus Wahl 14 Defense *DE **Robert Martin 59 **Robert Lurtsema 70 **Robert Simpson 70 **Joseph T. Owens 73 **Allen G. Cowlings 72 **Marcus Chalmers 75 **David Tipton 75 **Jesse O' Neal 76 **James White 79 **Stanley Lewis 89 **Ruben Hodges Jr. 90 *DT **John Nueman 66 **Steven Niehaus 71 **Larry Woods 72 **Carl Barisich 74 **Richard Harris 77 **Wayne Baker 78 **Richard Dixon 79 *LB **James Curtis 32 **Kenneth Geddes 36 **Gregory Collins 50 **Allen Haigler 51 **Randall Coffield 52 **Gordon Riegel 55 **Samuel Green 56 **Gregory Gibson 57 **Kenneth Hutcherson 59 *MLB **Edward Bradley 38 **Ernie Richardson 50 **Donald Hansen 58 **Steven Dionas 65 *CB **Jerry Lee 16 **Jerry Davis 23 **Dwayne Crump 26 **Steven Taylor 30 **William Hardee 31 **Edward McMillian 41 **Larry Howse 42 **Rolland Woolsey 45 **Theodore Bachman Jr. 46 **Jarvis Blinks 46 *S **Robert Cason 18 **David Brown 22 **Terry Brown 24 **Donald Dufek 25 **Lyle Blackwood 28 **Alvin Matthews 29 **Bryant Salter 36 **Earnest Jones 49 *P **Johnny Masters 2 **Skip Boyd 3 **Richard B. Engles 5 **Keith Muehr 6 Fun Facts #David Brown of the 76' Seahawks wore No. 37 in training camp, but switched to No. 22 for pre-season and regular season. #Lyle Blackwood was a primary punt returner for the Seahawks, before being cut from training the following season and leading the league with 10 interceptions while with the Baltimore Colts. Category:Blog posts